Caraphernelia
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: "What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat, I'll be the fire that'll catch you. What's so good about picking up the pieces, none of the colours ever light up anymore in this hole..."
1. Intro

**Kuraki-chan**: So apparently I'm starting a vlog now on youtube. Haha. Look for me! xKatKarmax ; I'll be posting vlogs mostly about my updates :3 Today's was about how I'm gonna spam you with my updates and here's the first - my new story: Caraphernelia! :D Enjoy my dears; review, and subscribe to wherever I can be found - I'll put links on my profile c:

* * *

**Caraphernelia**

_Intro_

This was how I grew up...I mean, I always knew what went on, but now? Now it's just..surreal..a bad nightmare...something I want to wake up from, but I just can't.

He's my best friend, does that weigh more than my name and bloodline? Is that seriously what this world has come to? Whether you chose your loved ones over your own life or bloodline/status? How could I have been so blind to all of this...?

I grew up a Blackwell. That's who I am, how I am, what I am. It's how I was trained to be; what I'm supposed to believe. But what if...just what if, I broke free of that curse. What if...what if I could make my own life...?

What if I could save both of our arses? Or at least his...anyone but him, oh Gods, he's just a boy! This can't even be happening! This world has gone mad! This is just-

"You're doing it again."

I was snapped from my thoughts and looked up at my best friend. I tried to conceal the worry, sorrow, hate, and fire in my grey-blue eyes. "Doing what?" I cocked my head to the side.

He scoffed. "Knock it off, Morgan, we both know I know you better than that."

I looked down to my right, my eyes going vacant again. "I can't help but overthink things. Everything's just gotten...out of control."

"Maybe out of control is better."

I looked up at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Morgan - we've been controlled our whole lives. Told what to do, say, think - you name it. What if now we had a chance to break that...?"

My lips twitched towards a faint smile. "That's what I've been thinking about. I don't know who I am; just who I was told to be." I leaned towards him and whispered, "They use the Darkness for power, but it doesn't work because they don't know it's beauty."

His eyes went wide, understanding what I had meant. "That's it...the Beauty in the Darkness...you're brilliant, Morgan!"

Oh yeah, provided I can actually do it right. _But I'd do anything to spare your life, my Dragon...__including risk mine, and my magic, you know. Because I care and all._

I menally scolded myself for that. I need to stop caring. It'll only get me hurt. I should know this by now. With my background, and where I'm probably going to be headed for my future, caring is not an option. Especially not with my best friend. Dear Gods, not him.

"You're doing it, _again_." He sighed.

I ran a hand through my raven hair. "Sorry..I can't help it..."

"I know you can do this, MiMi," _Oh please, not the MiMi...don't call me MiMi!_"I believe in you."

I wanted to curl up and die.

No, Blackwell, you're better than that. Just shut up and put up. Ignore the MiMi..ignore the MiMi...

_You know he cares when he calls you MiMi..._

No, no, no! We were both raised not to. It only gets in the way.

I mentally sighed; I was drained. Maybe if I'm lucky, the Darkness will swallow me up while I sleep...


	2. Preface

**Caraphernelia**

_Preface_

For having a childhood like mine, I'd say I turned out half-decently.

I was thrown around a lot as a kid - nobody really wanted me. My parents didn't want a child, so they gave me to my grandparents; my grandparents found a baby too difficult to deal with, so they gave me to my aunt Celia who had three kids of her own and a husband that just left her with next to nothing. Of course a fourth baby was not in her mind-set. So she just gave me to an orphanage.

The orphanage took decent care of me until I was five, then my great-aunt Severina came back from her travels, heard what had happened, and came and got me. I lived with her until I was seven; that was when my birth parents caught wind of what had happened. Being the ever-so-loyal-ass-kissing-and-in-the-shit-hole-for-giving-me-up-in-the-first-place Death Eaters they were, they came to take me back.

Aunt Severina refused.

Not only was she furious for them passing me around like they did, but she refused for me to be taught Death Eater values. My parents did not want to hear that.

Nor did the Dark Lord.

I watched my father torture then kill my great aunt Severina Blackwell.

I was hiding in my closet, protected by Severina's magic. Ashton Blackwell came storming in, screaming and ranting and raving. For a woman of 58 years old, she stood her ground exquisitely both by magic and wit.

The two dueled ferociously until my aunt grew tired. Before she could rebound, she was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. That took too much of a toll on her, and in her weakest moment, Ashton killed her in cold blood.

I tried not to cry, for fear of being heard. I was taught at an early age about magic and knew the more-likely-than-not chance of her barrier being broken. Just then, I heard the front doors being busted open, and people rushing upstairs. Several harsh words were exchanged, but in the end, Ashton and Sophia Blackwell were detained and taken away.

As the manor grew silent, I began to wonder if I should come out. Who would take me now? The Ministry? A new family? Back to the orphanage?

The door to the closet was then opened slowly, and a woman with black and platinum hair and warm grey eyes pulled me out and into her arms. I began to cry, but only for a minute or two. Once I stopped, she took me downstairs and introduced me to her sister - a woman with wild black hair and dark eyes, and her husband - a man with long platinum hair and questioning grey eyes.

The woman holding me told me that I had nothing to worry about anymore - I could grow up the way I should. No more being passed around, no more worry, no more Ashton and Sophia.

It was from that day on that I grew up with the Malfoy family. Their only son - Draco - became my very best friend. I can't keep a thing from him, nor he from me. Narcissa and Bellatrix spoil me rotten because I'm the little girl; Lucius and Rudolphus make sure I know how to fend for myself, act like a lady, and don't tarnish the Blackwell name like my parents did.

In my First Year at Hogwarts, I met the Mortimer twins Starling and Sage. Draco introduced me to his friend Briar Dragomir. We all got put in Slytherin, obviously.

Like I said, through all that bullshit, I still came out okay. I am Lady Morgana-Ophelia Jinx Blackwell; pureblooded witch, entering my Sixth Year in Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the true definition of a Slytherin minus being snobby, selfish, and slutty.

Everyday I try to research my family as much as possible. I'm one of the few in the last couple hundred years that speaks fluent paseltongue. It's rumoured that I'm related to Salazar Slytherin himself, but I will believe it when I see it for myself.

I'm rather looking forward to school; I quite enjoy it. Star, Sage, and I always cause trouble - I won't deny it. If it was for that stupid Granger girl, Sage and I would be top of our classes. I love the holidays, because I get to see Draco more than usual, but I actually enjoy school too. My friends are the reason I'm alive, really.

But I have a secret: I find Beauty in the Darkness. I don't know why, or how, or what it even exactly means, I just do. It's in my blood I guess. Part of who I am; what I am; why I am; how I am.

I am Morgana-Ophelia Jinx Blackwell, and this is my tangled tale.


End file.
